


Ned and Tony are Both Invited to Peter's Birthday Party

by hollyharley



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Precious Ned Leeds, i'm bad at writing im sorry, not a serious fic like normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: Ned reacts how we all would if we saw Iron Man."Holy shit!"
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Ned and Tony are Both Invited to Peter's Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Nightmares, Living Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999879) by [hollyharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley). 



> inspired by Chapter 6 in _Waking Nighmares, Living Dreams_ (my work just fwi) where both Ned and Tony are invited to Peter's birthday dinner. there's literally nothing else in common 😅

"Holy shit," Ned hissed. "That's _Tony Stark_! _The_ Tony Stark! Tony Stark! Peter! Iron Man! He's Iron Man, Peter! _Holy shit!_ "

"Ned, Shhh!" Peter glanced behind him into the apartment. He was lucky. May and Tony were talking in the living room, and neither was paying attention. Tony was being charming, and May wasn't freaking out like she had been this morning when she realized _a freaking billionaire Avenger was going to be in their house._

Peter swore the apartment was cleaner than when they had first moved in. Cleaner than it had ever been. Cleaner than it would be in a hundred house maids had been paid to clean it. 

Ned was nearly vibrating from excitement. "I've got to get this live, Peter!" Peter blocked the doorway and slapped Ned's hand away from his pocket. Ned fought back. "I. Need. My. Phone!"

"No! Ned! Nobody can know! You promised you'd be cool about it!" Ned stopped fighting, and Peter mistook it as a sign of defeat. Chin up, Ned smoothed the crinkles on his shirt. 

"Fine. Do I look okay?"

Peter relaxed. "Yes, don't worry." He ignored the hairs on his neck that stood up. This was going to be fine. "Mr. Stark is actually really-"

"TONY!" Ned burst into the apartment, shoving stringed birthday decorations aside to reach his target. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Ned!" cried Peter.

"Hello," said Stark, cocking his head to one side. He stepped forward to get a better look. The teenager was wide-eyed, mouth open, and at a loss for words. 

"I..." He smiled nervously. Blood was rushing in his ears. "I..."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone to give you an autograph." He got a pen from May. "Thank you, Ma'am. Where should I autograph, Ned?"

"I... Um.... My... My... Notebook?" Ned frantically got it out of his bag (He'd brought it because Peter promised he'd help him with homework in exchange for silence on Tony's presence).

Tony signed the inside covered, and Ned hugged it to his chest. "I'm- I'm a huge fan!" 

"Thanks... Kid. But it isn't my day today, is it?" He winked to Peter, who had been watching nervously in the corner. "Hey, Kid, you look like you're going to shit yourself. Come on, it's not everyday you turn seventeen." Tony walked over to the table, where snacks were laid out, and grabbed a handful of chips.

He ate some chips, sipped out of his cup of soda, then turned back to Ned. "And Ned?" Ned perked up. "We can't have the world knowing what our kid's doing during his _internship_ , now can we?" Ned nodded in agreement.

"So if you tell anyone I was here, I'm going to have to tell the Avengers about it."

He put a hand on Peter's shoulder, and he laughed at Ned's face.

Happy Birthday, Kid!

**Author's Note:**

> May when she realized Tony was coming: [Company is Coming -Chris Fleming](https://youtu.be/GBwELzvnrQg)


End file.
